saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokime Suginami
Tokime Suginami is a Human player in End War Online, acting as a weapons merchant and gunsmith for most players who know her. She's come to be affiliated with Sento Kasai's Crimson Rain Services due to repeat transactions. Appearance Tokime's outfit in EWO varies from what she's doing. When she's running her shop, she wears a short black skirt with black stockings, a white blouse, a pale cyan lab coat, a red grommet belt, a black choker with intricate double-helical designs, and high heels. Outside the shop, she wears a black blazer, short cyan dress, and keeps her stockings, belt, choker, and high heels. Sometime later, she changed her outfit. Now, she wears a white dress shirt, a black-white striped ribbon, a dark green skirt reaching her mid-thigh, brownish-grey stockings with a black lining connecting to a black garter belt, heeled calf-length boots, a black under-arm holster for pistols, and a white lab coat worn loosely; she keeps her arms through the coat, but the coat isn't covering her shoulders. On the rare occasions she ends up fighting, she wears knee-high boots, black leggings, thigh holsters for her two pistols, her red grommet belt from her previous outfits, a cyan blouse, her black blazer, a set of fingerless gloves, a harness with underarm holsters and a magnetic plate, multiple holsters designed to hold her Death-series of pistols, and her double-helical choker; if her identity needs to be obscured, she'll wear a simple black mask with cyan eyes and orange stripes running vertically down the center of the mask, with the eyes hiding a tactical visor that displays data for her to see. In reality, she wears the same outfit she does as she runs her shop, exchanging the lab coat for a zip hoodie in the same color and her red grommet belt for a normal leather belt. At school, she wears the normal uniform for her school, which is a white button-up t-shirt, a light blue bow-tie, a black and red plaid skirt, black stockings, black dress shoes, and the optional black blazer. Background Tokime grew up and lived a normal life, being a part of her school's track team while working part-time at her father's airsoft shop. She found out about End War Online from a classmate who suggested the game to her one day. Once inside the game, Tokime decided to run her own gun shop, gaining experience in appraising weapons and learning to make her own weapons. Originally, she based her business off of small modifications like a cosmetic upgrade or some minor installations of pre-made external mods. As she learned more and more on how to modify and customize weapons, her business offers expanded to adding internal modifications and even remaking a weapon from scratch made as per the customer's specifications. When Haru approached her about having her weapons modified, she did as she was told without a problem. Her work was done well enough for Haru to recommend her services to Sento for weapons upgrades. After that, the two mercenaries came to her so she would appraise their findings and the three of them ended up as close allies and friends. Personality Tokime is a relaxed, calm girl who enjoys her work with guns. As a gun-nut, she knows an awful lot about weapons and is able to find modifications based off of a person's description of what they desire in a weapon. Most of her suggestions end up being incredibly accurate, and her customers always come back for a repeat visit or just to catch up. Outside of her firearm knowledge, Tokime displays a laid-back, relaxed persona. Her repeat customers often spend a couple of minutes or an hour just talking with her, as they casually converse about life in and outside the game. In addition, she has a rather lecherous and dirty sense of humor, dropping innuendos or teasing some of her customers if the opportunity permits. Some of her customers don't mind this, some tease her back, and others become understandably uncomfortable by these jokes. In the end, Tokime gives the uncomfortable customers a proper apology before sending them off with a smile. Abilities End War Online * Faction - Human * Occupation - Weapons Merchant/Vendor * Main Equipment: ** Life & Death ** Purifier ** Grey Chrysanthemum Tokime may be a human player, but she still has plenty of tricks up her sleeve. She's developed skill in Soulcraft for combat and detective skills, as well as troubleshooting any problems with Soul Catalysts before sending the client off to a person with better understanding of Soul Catalysts than herself. Her main specialty is firearms procurement and customization/modifications. Her skills are renowned among her clients, which results in repeat business with them. Perhaps her Magnum Opus of firearms customization is the Ronin Arms-Series Firearms, a numbered set of guns ranging from extremely powerful pistols to updates of previous firearms she worked on. Though these Ronin Arms have never seen proper use outside of test firing, those fortunate enough to test these extensively customized weapons have spoken nothing but praise for how well they handle. Almost all of her gunsmithing projects include the engraving "For name, with Butterfly Kisses" as her signature of sorts, though customers may choose not to have this engraving. Outside of customizing weapons, she's known for being an incredible tactician, skillfully ricocheting bullets off of surfaces. She carries multiple pistols on her at all times, using Death-type pistols as disposable weapons while wielding Life-type pistols in longer-term firefights. Her Purifier SMG can be configured as a sub-machine gun or a full-on rifle, used for mid- to long-range combat so she can pick off targets from afar or wield the weapon as a reliable primary. If she needs pure power, she reaches for Grey Chrysanthemum, a heavily modified revolver she designed herself. One shot is enough to obliterate any person wearing light body armor. Trivia * Tokime is based off of Tae Takemi from Persona 5 and Ikaruga Suginami from Anti-Magic Academy, being soft-spoken support-type allies who provide additional items as needed. ** Her surname "Suginami" and voice actress is shared with Ikaruga. * Her three sizes in centimeters are W-71, H-85. Category:End War Online Player Category:Female Category:Human Player